Talk:Ezreal/@comment-74.93.5.162-20110803025146/@comment-3238314-20110807171400
My interpretation was just fine, and I'd think you should lower your head more for the hell you raise over the english language on other people. Or is being better at your own language than others that big of a boner for you? And indeed, this actually is something about pots and kettles. "Cleanse is not a replacement for QSS. Not only can you not counter-pick Summoner spells in blind pick mode, but Cleanse doesn't handle nearly the breadth of debuffs that QSS can, and QSS does not sacrifice a summoner spell (which largely do things that items cannot) either. You are grasping at straws, here, and it's getting pathetic. " Actually, it is. Lots of times it is better to waste a summoner spell slot than an item slot, simply due to the cooldowns. A summoner spell makes you stronger every 2-3 minutes, while an item works non stop (not counting the active). If you get cleanse, you don't need to get an item that turns into nearly negatron cloak after using it Also saying that cleanse, which also gives 65 tenacity for a couple of seconds after using it, is a waste of a summoner slot, especially on a carry, is a bit stupid. "It doesn't matter that you can farm better than everyone else (I really wish I played against the noobs that you seem to be constantly matched with), money spent on BV is money that can't go anywhere else. Buying a QSS even while ahead, allows you to use your lead on an offensive item, or to build defense against CC earlier. I don't even know why you bothered to make this indefensible point, it just makes you look bad at math. " You're gonna sell QSS at one point, simply because getting cheap items will make you fall off fast to people who build up better items, especially if those items are built from advanced items. It's one of the reasons why nobody gets tiamat over bloodthirster early game. You'll simply get your ass handed to you by the one with the better items. You'll also lose some sellback money and be left with an incomplete slot till you can buy the more expensive, better one. "I've never said that QSS was a widely-relevant item, to even suggest so means basic failure at reading comprehension. Look at my first post in this thread, where I not only say that "the solution depends on the problem", but I even clearly identify BV as the general go-to defensive item for Ezreal. " Oh, I'm sorry. I missed the part where you were arguing that it's not just a niche item, but a really great item to get because it removes so much debuffs, for half price even! Also, by mentioning that BV is generic does not make it so, as it's specific on him for countering his biggest weaknesses: Burst, CC, and low health pool, while giving mana to spam more. "The increasingly petulant, nitpicky, and desperate nature of your posts in this thread, reflects poorly on you." Excuse me, but thinking that these arguments are like that in any way, while also grasping at things outside discussion like language as if they would aid your point shows that you are merely opinionated. Now, for a little something personal: "Do you have anything useful to contribute to the thread, or was this just a quick hello from a creepy stalker? " Really? You're gonna call Asperon a stalker for his mere expression of his opinion on your comments? You, the guy who, if you look in retrospect, enjoys nitpicking (Please, don't be a hypocrite) all of the statements that I made even when they didn't concern or refer to you like it has a personal meaking to you, while insulting me and my opinions in the process, are calling someone else a creepy stalker?